dragonkaifandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Chilled
Race Supior Namekian Date of birth May 22, Age 73 Height 226 cm/7'5" (adult) Weight 116 kg/255 lbs. (adult) Address space Occupation Martial artist Mental concentration Allegiance Frost Army Affiliations *Wrath(student/right hand solider BackStory 73 yearsago there was a war on planet Namek the Namekians was loseing so what the Nameikans did was all fuse gether and thuse lord chilled was born .After the war chilled realized the only Nameikan left then he joined empire Frost.Chilled knew if wanted to rule the galaxy he need to dethrone Frost and so he went out to look for a partner during his search he got orders to destroy a planet named Keplar then he got an idea to to take an infant sayian and train them and raise Him and hope he will help him aginst Frost. Superior Namaken The only known case of a Superior Namek that did not misuse his own power is the Nameless Namekian before his fission, as well as Chilled after his fusion with all Namakens as well as after he was reunified with his evil half. After he fused with his Evil side, Chilled powered up to levels well beyond any of the existing Warrior-type Namekians ever before. Frost called him a "Superior Namek" because of his new and extraordinary powers, able to far eclipse the strength of an untrained Super Saiyan. While using his Super Namek power against Wrath, Chilled gains a large blue and white aura. After fusing with All namakians, Chilled is referred to as a Superior Namek. piccolo___ascended_super_namek_by_xicoraffan4ever-d5wcz5m.png Father And Son When Hope and Scorch lanned on earth Chilled was over there to see what was going on then he saw wrath and brave over there they all seened the enrgy chilled first saw another Saiyan then a Namekian.Shrotly after Chilled realize that the Namekian is hes son Scorch the last time Chilled saw Scorch was he when he was a babby kid_piccolo_by_juan50-d4mljgm.jpg . ' ' ::::::::::: Hellzone Grenade' '''charges up and fires several energy spheres randomly in the opponent's direction, disregarding accuracy and with no intent on actually hitting the enemy. With efficient ''ki control, the multiple energy spheres are suspended in the air, completely surrounding them. Finally, Chilled commands the energy spheres, which change from a yellow to purple color, to rapidly spin around the opponent and inevitably rain down on them with a vicious onslaught from every direction, filling the sky with a blinding light and inflicting a massive amount of damage : ' ' Great Namek 'It is quite likely that any Namekian is capable of initiating this transformation, provided that they know how, the users body changes by concentrating the nerves throughout their entire body, invigorating their cells, however, the transformation is quite painful due to the excessive additions to the user's bod and the can use it for 5 minuts but power level is x10 ::::::::::: ' ' ::::::::: ' Explosive Demon ' ' ' ::::::::: '''Wave'The Explosive Demon Wavewas Chilled's most potent attack he used against brave twice. The first time it destroys all of Eastern City, turning it into a wasteland;The second blast was weaker but hits Goku directly and buries him into a massive crater, but it once again fails to destroy him. ' ' Absorption ' The technique involves either engulfing a victim completely, or using a part of their body to suck the victim into their body, thus gaining their power and abilities ' Ki Blast Thrust 'The user focuses their ''ki into their fist and charges toward the opponent with an ki-enhanced punch which can cancel out any Ki Blasts as they charge toward the opponent.dealing a large amount of damage.